what happens when packing
by AnnaKendrick Fan
Summary: Cat is in love with Robbie, Robbie is in love with Cat. Should be simple right, right? No. Robbie is joining the army, will they tell each other before he leaves? One-shot.


**This is my first story so please be nice.**

**Summary: Cat is in love with Robbie, Robbie is in love with Cat. Should be simple right, right? No.**

**Robbie is joining the army, will they tell each other before he leaves? One-shot.**

**Everyone will be OOC especially Cat because it is really difficult to think like her character (even though she is the best on the show... well that's my opinion)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and probably never will *extremely sad face :( * this is possibly because I am a girl so my name is not Dan. If by some amazing miracle, I do turn into a guy my name would be Charlie or Jack and I would be dating Ariana Grande, I would also try and make a bet with Dan so I could own the show but unfortunately that will never happen.**

**Robbie's P.O.V**

my friends look at me in shock like they have seen a ghost, their scared faces staring at me. Cat's eyes fill with tears but I think only jade noticed. I hate doing this to my friends but I don't have a choice. You might be a little confused so let me explain... my dad has just found out he has a brain tumour and we can't afford treatment so I'm joining the army to help pay. The shock on my friends faces is me telling them that I'm going to Afghanistan in a week.

**Cat's P.O.V**

My whole world just collapsed.

We all knew that Robbie's dad has a tumour but we didn't know how far he would go to save him. As soon as he said he is joining the army my eyes were threatening to spill tears. Robbie is my best guy-friend and I don't want him to get hurt. There's also the fact that I have had a crush on him since the first day I met him at Hollywood Arts in freshman year, but no one knows about that apart from jade (my best girl-friend). We are now seniors at H.A and he still doesn't know.

By the way, he can never tell when someone is flirting with him so I have no way of telling him how I feel because I am too scared to ask him out, its too late now anyway.

**Jade's P.O.V**

Robbie has just told us that he joining the army and is being deployed in a week to help pay for his dad's cancer treatment and I immediately looked at Cat, tears poured from her eyes as the guy she is in love with is explaining why he is leaving.

Cat wont admit that she loves him but I can tell by the way she looks at him and is always flirting with him, its the same look that Beck used to give me, the look I used to give him... but who cares I'm over him now so it doesn't matter, no I am not tearing up, urrrgggg. Robbie looks at her that same way but I think I'm the only person to notice.

I hope that they tell each other how they feel soon because it will kill her if he dies without knowing. Yeah I know its ironic, god I hate that word.

**Robbie's P.O.V**

I leave in 3 days and I need to talk to Cat. I have to tell her something important (I know I should of said something earlier but the stupid writer changed P.O.V, probably because she is English and cant be arsed to write any detail). I love Cat Valentine. I have loved her since the second I met her, as soon as I laid eyes on her I knew she was special, the first time I heard her sing my heart skipped a beat. I don't know how she feels about me but I need to tell her before I leave, it would kill me if I died out there and she didn't know how I feel (WOW! That did not make sense).

You may be wondering where Rex is, so, just to straighten things out, I got rid of the stupid puppet last year. I don't know why but I'm glad I did because as soon as he was gone I felt like a weight had been lifted. What I do know is that as soon as he was gone I became someone else, I was no longer an awkward teenager 'still working on the last chapter of puberty'... I was almost normal and people actually wanted to hang around with me.

**Still Robbie's P.O.V**

I leave tomorrow and I still haven't told her how I feel, its not like I haven't tried because I have but someone always interrupts. Not this time! I'm telling her tonight and no one is going to stop me. Oh my god I am nervous.

**Cat P.O.V**

Robbie texted me asking for help packing, I don't want to because packing means leaving and I don't want him to leave however, this could be my chance to tell him. I have been trying all week but keep getting interrupted so tonight is the night. Oh god I'm scared . I'm probably being pathetic but I don't know if he likes me back and I don't want to be rejected even though he is leaving for war tomorrow.

Wow, I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise that I am nearly at Robbie's house. I am so nervous that I could pass out... but I wont (I think).

Robbie opened the door to let me in seconds after I knocked and led me to his room. There is a nervous energy and I don't thinks that its just me. I sat on his bed and saw that he is almost finished packing, I asked him about it and he told me he needs my opinion on some things so I just went with it. By now the energy in the room has gone from nervous to awkward and nervous.

**Robbie's P.O.V**

8 words. Come on Robbie just say those 8 words that could change your life . 8 words to get her to listen. "Cat, I need to tell you something really important".

She looked at me. She looked scared, confused and worried all at the same time. It felt like forever but she eventually replied with just two simple words that show she cares "what's wrong?"

deep breath, okay here goes...

"i know this is probably the the wrong time to be saying this but..." what happened? My voice stopped. Oh my god she is staring at me, I cant talk. She is speaking but I cant hear her.

I don't even know what is going on until I feel her soft red lips against mine. I cant believe I'm kissing her, I cant believe she's kissing back. I know its not our first kiss but wow!

**Cat's P.O.V**

Robbie started talking but stopped. He looks scared, I ask him what is wrong but I don't think he can hear me. The next thing I know, he is kissing me, but not like last time when I kissed him because that was kind of awkward. This is definitely not like last time, this is intense, passionate, strong yet tender and loving. Whoa... loving? he loves me back! of course he does, that's why he is kissing me. Maybe next time I should die my hair blonde. Would that look good on me? Urrrgggg I should not be thinking of my hair now!

Pretty soon its a full on make-out session with our tongues dancing and swapping spit (I know it sounds gross but its really fun) WOW! Who knew that Robbie is such a good kisser?

Unfortunately we break apart panting for breath. My hands on the back of his head clinging to his curly brown hair (when did they get there?), keeping his forehead on mine. Neither of us speak for a few minutes, not wanting to break the silence.

"So, what is it you needed to tell me?" I ask in an extremely flirty voice. He kisses me again, this time softer, then whispers in my ear "I love you".


End file.
